1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye exercise devices and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for relieving eye strain and fatigue by providing computer-implemented eye exercise programs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A growing number of individuals are engaging in computer-based activities such as surfing the Internet, conducting online transactions, communicating via e-mails, etc. Such activities often involve viewing the computer screen and focusing on small objects for an extended time period. Due to the computer-based activities, many people suffer from eye fatigue and discomfort daily. Eye strain and eye fatigue can cause a deterioration of eyesight, vision failures and the development of cornea and other eye diseases, and contribute to the increase in use of glasses, contact lenses and vision-corrective eye surgeries.
Various eye exercise devices for relieving eye strain and fatigue are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,069 to Dillion, III teaches a plurality of light sources installed around a video display terminal. The light sources are lit in a predetermined pattern to provide a three-dimensional eye-stimulating image. By viewing the image, the viewer""s eyes are exercised to relieve eye strain and fatigue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,231 to Fatch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,931 to Cheu et al. teach computer programs that generate images on a computer screen for exercising the eyes. The Fatch program displays two associated images along a horizontal line on the viewer""s computer screen. The viewer is requested to focus on the images so that the viewer sees a single merged image. Then the two images slowly move away from each other along the horizontal line. If the viewer can no longer see the single merged image, the viewer is requested to press a key on the keyboard, which stops the program. The viewer is given a score for this exercise and the exercise is repeated. By viewing the two associated images as they move apart, the viewer""s eyes are exercised.
Similar to the Fatch program, the Cheu et al. program displays two associated objects that move slowly away from each other. However, the associated objects displayed by the Cheu et al. program have different colors (e.g., red and green) and the viewer is required to wear a specially designed goggle having color lenses to partake in this exercise. The Cheu et al. program also offers eye movement exercises. Two to four letters of the alphabet appear randomly on the computer screen for a predetermined time period, e.g., 3 seconds. Then the letters disappear and the viewer is requested to enter via a keyboard the letters that the viewer has seen within a certain time limit, e.g., 2 seconds. The viewer is given a score for participating in these exercises. By viewing the associated images and the letters on the screen, the viewer""s eyes are exercised.
In all these conventional eye exercise devices, however, there are problems and drawbacks. In the Dillion, III system, the installation of the plurality of light sources and support bars around the viewer""s computer screen requires a significant amount of installation space and is a cumbersome task. Further, the appearance of the system is unattractive and may not be desirable for public places such as offices. In both the Fatch and Cheu et al. computer programs, the viewer is required to enter a viewer response during the exercise, based upon which a score is generated. This may be an effective way to keep the interests of the viewer. Unfortunately, it also means the viewer must stay alert during the entire exercise so that the viewer can quickly enter the viewer""s responses. However, having to stay alert for a certain time duration and having to enter responses quickly can create a stressful environment for the viewer and may deter the use of the programs especially when the viewer is already tired. Furthermore, if the viewer is already tired before he or she begins the exercise, then the viewer is likely to enter inaccurate responses, which will result in scores that do not accurately reflect the viewer""s eye condition.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for relieving eye strain and eye fatigue which can be used in a more relaxed environment without requiring the input of a viewer""s responses during the exercise, and which can be easily used and installed without affecting the overall scheme and appearance of the viewer""s computer system.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing computer-implemented eye exercises for relieving eye strain and eye fatigue. The eye exercises are provided by running a computer program on a user""s computer, or accessing a designated website through the Internet. In the eye exercises, a single focus object appears on the user""s computer screen. The focus object moves on the computer screen according to predetermined patterns and/or changes its size on the computer screen. By viewing the focus object and following it on the computer screen, the user can exercise his or her eyes and the eye fatigue and eye stress can be reduced significantly. No interaction or user response is needed during the exercises.
Therefore, the present invention provides simple yet effective eye exercise programs which can be used in a more relaxed environment without requiring the input of a user""s response during the exercise, and which can be easily used and installed without affecting the overall scheme or appearance of the user""s computer system.